Whisper in the Wind
by Jenny7
Summary: What if the fates of John Carter and his brother were switched? A story about one small change of fate and its effects on the lives of the ER staff.
1. Default Chapter

"A Whisper In The Wind"  
  
  
Authors Note: I know this story is probably going to be hard to understand and some of you may not like it. I just thought that it needed to be written. I ask a lot of "What If" questions when it comes to ER and the characters in it. This story answers the questions of "What if John Carter had died of Leukemia when he was a child, and his brother Bobby had lived instead?" It just shows how one small change of fate can affect everything else. So let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters depicted in this story. The quote at the beginning is what inspired this story to be written. Also, the reference that Randi makes in the beginning to MP and YP (You'll understand after you read it) is taken from the movie "Boogie Nights". So I'm paying homage to Paul Thomas Anderson (Director of Boogie Nights and a genius in my opinion).   
  
So please read on! And review if you have the time. I live for reviews. =)  



	2. Whisper in the Wind

"A Whisper In The Wind"  
  
No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it   
forever. -- Francois Muriac   
  
  
  
"What's with the suit?" Jerry questioned as he signed in for his shift. A tall slender man was waiting patiently near the ambulance bay entrance. His expensive attire had caught the attention of the desk clerk.   
"Who knows? Says he's interested in investing in County. Something about a foundation." Randi explained as she shoved Jerry aside and signed out.   
Jerry continued to stare at the mysterious man, who seemed to be in quite a hurry as he checked his watch every three minutes.   
"Who would want to invest in County?" He tapped his fingers on the desk top as he contemplated. "We're like the Cabrini Green of hospitals."   
"Maybe that's his thing. Charity you know? Help out us poor low-income souls." Randi gathered her belongings. "Whatever. He's no longer MP."   
"MP?" Jerry inquired. Randi paused to put her coat on.   
"MP equals my problem. And as of one minute ago Mr. Armani suit is a YP, your problem. Have a good one!" She called as she headed towards the exit.   
"Hey you can't just dump this on me! Randi!" He huffed. "Fine. Just see if I cover for you ever again!"   
Jerry threw his hands in the air and sighed, just as the man in question approached the desk.  
"Excuse me...Jerry is it? The young lady that was here said that you could help me out. Would you tell me as to where I could find a Dr. Kerry Weaver? She is the attending physician here if I understand correctly?"   
The man's thin build and dark brown hair was normal of many people Jerry had met at County, but there was something about this guy. His eyes were soft. There was familiar warmth in them that Jerry could not quite place. It was warmth that he definitely did not associate with a normal investor out to make money.  
"Uh...yea right. Kerry Weaver. And your name is..." He probed.   
"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?! Robert, Robert Carter. I am a co-executive for the Carter Family Foundation. But you can call me Bob." He extended his hand, which Jerry shook reluctantly.   
"Right right. Well, Bob, if you'll have a seat in chairs I'll find Dr. Weaver."   
He watched the man as he grinned thankfully and headed back towards the chairs.   
"Man, where have I seen that guy before?!" Jerry asked out loud.   
  
"Problem Jerry?" Jing Mei came up behind him and inserted a chart into the rack.   
"Hey Dr. Chen. Check out the guy in the suit. Does he look familiar to you?" Jerry pointed towards the unsuspecting man. Jing Mei stared for a moment.   
"Um...should he? Looks like just another rich Joe to me." She rummaged through her pocket for a pen.   
"Bob actually." Jerry clarified.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Uh...nothing. Have you seen Weaver anywhere?" He continued to lean on the desk and stare at the man, who threw a glance at the desk every now and then.  
"Afraid not Jerry. And I am signing out right now so you are going to have to find her yourself." She announced happily.   
"Why's everyone in such a hurry today?" He questioned.   
"I don't know about everyone else, but I have to go pick up a wedding present." She answered. "Good luck finding Weaver though."   
"Thanks that helps a lot." Jerry groaned.   
  
CURTAIN AREA 3   
  
"Hold still Mr. Sobricki. I need to finish this suture." Dr. Lucy Knight held her patients arm down gently. "Thank you."   
"Sure." He replied. "How long is this going to take? I have to be home in an hour. My wife gets worried if I'm not home in time for dinner. I have to eat something before I can take my medications." He explained. Lucy smiled.  
"Well I'm glad that you're keeping on schedule with your meds. How's Dr. Derad working out for you?" Lucy asked, remembering how the two had not gotten along well at first.   
"He's ok. I'd rather have you as my doctor again though." He replied.   
"Well I miss you too Paul. You can call me anytime if you're having trouble with your meds or just need to talk." Lucy remembered her second psych rotation. She had diagnosed Paul as schizophrenic and had remained his doctor throughout the year.   
"Lucy?" She looked up to see Jerry poking his head in.  
"Hey Jerry. What is it?" She finished her final suture.  
"Have you seen Weaver anywhere? Some guys looking for her."   
"Um...try Exam 2." She replied.  
"Thanks Luce...what would I do without ya?" He grinned and disappeared into the hallway.   
"You seem to be popular around here. I bet this place would fall apart without you around." Paul noted. Lucy looked up after bandaging his arm.  
"Oh I don't know...there are plenty of great doctors here. I'm sure they could manage."   
  
EXAM 2  
  
"Chuny...remember to restock these drawers after every patient. Make a note of that please. And why is this floor so dirty? Call janitorial and get them down here. This is unsanitary."   
"Yes Dr. Weaver." Chuny smirked and jotted the notes on the form.  
"These safety checks really should be done more often. If we don't keep this hospital up to code then we run the risk of being closed down. The powers that be would not be happy with this." Kerry looked up just as Jerry hurried into the room.  
"Jerry slow..." She began but it was too late. Jerry landed flat on his back on the floor, slipping on a stray valentine left over from their annual party.   
"Jerry are you ok?" Chuny hurried over to help him up. Kerry looked on.   
"Yea, just a little sore. Tell Yosh to stop leaving his Valentine cards around huh?" He handed the card to Chuny who grinned and put it in her pocket.   
"What's so important that you almost broke your neck Jerry?" Kerry asked. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, remembering the reason he had barged in.   
"Oh right. There's some guy out in chairs looking for you Dr. Weaver. He said he's from some foundation?" Jerry explained. Kerry perked up.  
"Yes right, Mr. Carter. Thank you Jerry. Chuny we're done for now. Why don't you take Jerry and have Dr. Kovac stitch up that cut on his head.."   
"Dr. Weaver I really don't think...cut?" Jerry put his hand to his head and realized that he was bleeding.  
"Just find Kovac Chuny." Kerry interrupted as she left the room.  
  
CHAIRS  
  
"Mr. Carter?" The man looked up from his seat and smiled as Kerry approached him.  
"Dr. Weaver, it's nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand and she shook it. "I'm Bob Carter. We spoke on the phone."   
"Yes of course. Please, call me Kerry." She smiled, losing herself in the man's handsome grin. There was something about that smile, like she'd known this man forever.   
"Only if you call me Bob." He smiled and followed her towards the desk. "So, do I get the grand tour?"   
"Of course, Bob. Right this way."   
  
As they passed Exam 1 Kerry noticed Mark and Malik inside.   
"Follow me, there's somebody I'd like you to meet." She led him towards the Exam room and stuck her head in.  
"OK Julia were going to stick you now. Just lay very still and be a brave girl ok?" Mark spoke soothing words to the child as he inserted the needle into her spine. Malik held her still, as tears slid down her cheeks. "OK Julia almost there...and done. You're a very brave little girl."   
"Where's my mommy?" She asked. Mark looked up to see Kerry motioning to him.   
"She's right outside sweety. Malik will stay with you while I go get them ok?" Malik nodded and Mark joined Kerry outside.   
"Mark, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. This is Bob Carter; he's going to be donating some money to the hospital. Bob this is Dr. Mark Greene." They shook hands.   
"It's an honor sir." Bob stated.   
"Same here." Mark replied. "I heard about your donation. That's very generous of you."   
"Well it's going to a good cause. That's what matters. What's wrong with that little girl?" He looked through the window at the child; the nurse stood by the bed comforting her. Mark cleared his throat.  
"Well I can't reveal that information I'm afraid." He paused. "But I will say the prognosis doesn't look good."   
"Leukemia, right?" Bob stunned then both. Mark put his hands on his hips and fidgeted.   
"How did you..."   
"Let's just say I'm no stranger to medicine." Kerry's eyes widened as she broke into the silence.  
"Well, I'll let you get back to your patient Mark. Come on Bob, there is much more to see."   
"Well don't give up on her Mark. She's much stronger then she looks." He shook his hand again and followed Kerry, leaving Mark with his mouth open.   
  
Kerry grabbed Bob's arm to stop him as a gurney came rolling towards them. Driving it were Peter Benton and another young man.   
"What do you got Peter?" Kerry asked. Peter looked suspiciously up at the man, and for a moment Kerry swore that his eyes softened. Maybe there was something special about this man.   
"Hot appy." He said dryly, back to his old self.   
"Dr. Benton's letting me observe." The young student chimed in.  
"Henry, don't you have charts to finish?" Benton said.   
"No I finished them on my break." He replied, smug look on his face.  
"Fine, as long as you stay out of my way. I don't have time to baby sit you."   
"Go ahead Peter I can see you're busy." She turned to Bob. "That was Dr. Benton and his medical student. Dr. Benton has a...revolutionary way of teaching."   
"I see." Bob smiled.   
  
After walking a little further, Kerry spotted two more doctors in the suture room. She motioned for Bob to follow her.   
"Kerry would you please tell Jerry to hold still!" Luka complained as he tried to suture the cut.   
"Dr. Weaver he's hurting me, and I think he's enjoying it!" Jerry whined.   
"Bob I think you've already met our desk clerk Jerry. This is Dr. Luka Kovac. Luka this is Bob Carter, he's interested in investing in the hospital." Luka desperately looked for a free hand to offer but found they were both occupied with suturing.   
"Relax Dr. Kovac. I understand you have some important business to attend to. Right Jerry?" Jerry looked up at him.  
"You don't happen to be a doctor do you? Because you look very familiar and frankly right now I trust you more then him!" He pointed to Luka, who scowled. Bob laughed.  
"I'm afraid not Jerry. But, uh, I do have some advice for you." Jerry perked up.  
"What's that?" He leaned in closer.  
"Don't insult a guy who's holding a sharp pointy object." He winked at him.   
  
Just as they were about to leave, another familiar face entered the room.  
"Luka I just got off the phone with...oh hi Kerry." Abby Lockhart blushed slightly at her intrusion.  
"Hi Abby. Abby this is Bob Carter. Bob this is Abby Lockhart, one of our nurses."   
"Very nice to meet you Abby, may I call you Abby?" Bob smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.   
"Um...yea sure." She remained entranced in his eyes. "Have we met before? You look very familiar to me." Jerry nodded his head enthusiastically. Luka looked at the scene unfolding before him and scowled.   
"I think I would remember meeting a woman like you." Abby blushed again.  
"Abby is my fiance Bob. We'll be married next week." Abby broke the spell and walked towards Luka, giving him a kiss on the head once she reached him.  
"Is that so? Well congratulations. You're a very lucky man." He said half-heartedly.   
"I know." Luka looked lovingly into Abby's eyes.   
  
Kerry and Bob left the room when Abby and Luka started kissing again. Just then a handsome young doctor ran up to her.  
"Dr. Weaver! There's a trauma coming in, multiply stab wounds."   
"Thanks Dave. Why don't you find Dr. Gant to assist. I'm in middle of something." He glanced up at the man and grinned foolishly.   
"Hey, you a doctor? You look like one." He asked as he wrapped a stethoscope around his neck. Bob laughed.  
"No, but I've been getting that a lot today! Is that a good or bad thing?" He asked. Dave paused a moment before turning towards the ambulance bay.   
"Uh...ask me again later!" He shouted as he rushed off towards the approaching gurney.   
Kerry sighed at the resident. Same old foolish Dave, she thought. She attempted to get back to business.   
  
"Bob I just want to say that it's wonderful what you're doing for County. We all really do appreciate it. The public doesn't always realize how expensive it can be to run a hospital." She led him into the hallway and stopped at the door to the lounge.   
"I couldn't agree more. Besides, I feel I owe this hospital a great deal." He followed Kerry into the lounge.   
"Well, there must be a story behind that." Kerry poured herself and her guest some coffee. "Here you go. Its not Starbucks but it does have caffeine." He laughed heartily. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had met this man before.   
"Truthfully, I do have some ulterior motives." He sat down in a chair opposite Kerry.  
"Really? Well let's hear them." She felt very relaxed around Bob, yet she couldn't figure out why.  
"Earnest are we? Well...this is the hospital that my brother died in." Kerry's face dropped.   
"Oh, that's terrible. I don't understand though, why do you feel you owe us?" He fidgeted in his chair and his gaze dropped to the coffee cup.   
"Oh it, it wasn't the doctor's faults by any means. See my brother was diagnosed with leukemia when he was eight. He went through all the treatments that were offered at the time, but in the end the cancer won out I'm afraid." He explained.   
"What a shame." Kerry said.  
"Yes it was. He would have been a great man. The money I will be donating to County General is coming from my brother's trust fund. It was saved all these years by our grandparents, and I felt that my brother would want it this way." He paused and savored a sip of his coffee. "He wanted to be a doctor his whole life. I have no doubt that he would have been a great one. He had the drive you know? He was compassionate, caring, and very smart. Everything that a doctor should be."   
Kerry smiled. "Well he sounds like a wonderful person Bob."   
"Oh he was. He would have wanted this. That's why I'm making this donation in his name." He handed the check over to Kerry.  
"John Truman Carter the third." She read from the slip. Bob smiled from his seat.   
"Well I really must be going. Thank you for showing me around Kerry. You have no idea how much I appreciate this, how much John would appreciate your kindness." She smiled and stood to shake his hand.  
"Thank you Bob, and I am sorry about your brother. I assure you though; he will live on through this hospital." Bob wavered on his feet a moment, focusing on an empty locker in the corner. What if's plagued his mind.   
"You know, all he ever wanted to do was help people. This is what he would have wanted. I've never been more sure of anything. Well I'll be in touch Kerry." With that the strange man left the hospital.   
  
At the moment, snow began to fall from the sky. An ambulance pulled up outside, carrying a small child. A bag was breathing for her and blood poured from her abdomen. From the heavens above a man looked down upon the child, and laid his hands upon her. This one would survive; he would make sure of it.   
  
The End~*  



End file.
